1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antitheft apparatus, an antitheft method and a recording medium recording thereon an antitheft program for preventing personal computers (PCs) and personal digital assistants (PDAs) from being stolen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's compact and light PCs and PDAs are portable enough to be readily brought out of offices.
However, the memories of these PCs and PDAs may store vital confidential information for the corporation they belong to, and this implies the problem that, if a PC or a PDA storing such confidential information is illegitimately carried out of the corporate premises by an outside party, the stored confidential information may be inappropriately exploited.
In order to solve this problem, it is conceivable to have the user enter a password into the PC or PDA when turning on its power supply or when accessing a file storing confidential information.
However, it is very troublesome for the legitimate user of the PC or PDA to have to enter a password into the PC or PDA every time he or she turns on its power supply or accesses a file storing confidential information irrespective of whether the PC or PDA is used in or out of the office.